


东窗事发（读者攻/王马，读者攻/雷庵）

by AnnalitaHJSX



Series: Readers and characters [3]
Category: Kengan Omega, ケンガンアシュラ | Kengan Ashura (Anime), ケンガンアシュラ | Kengan Ashura (Manga)
Genre: Drugged Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnalitaHJSX/pseuds/AnnalitaHJSX
Summary: 虽然你说是被强迫的但也的确是脚踩两条船了呢，想也知道这样的好事不可能真的持续好久的。在被两个人发现和另一个人的关系之后……又到了XXXX的季节了呢（误）对没错还是那个“你”，【】内请自便
Relationships: Reader/Kure Raian, Reader/Tokita Ohma
Series: Readers and characters [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803949
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	东窗事发（读者攻/王马，读者攻/雷庵）

自从雷庵突然又开始召唤你出门之后，你就一直保持着惶惶不可终日的样子有些勉强的两头跑着，既要顾及日常生活和与王马相处的时光，也得想办法调时间去照顾那位凶残的祖宗。虽然你一直在心里安慰自己说不轻易和雷庵断了关系是怕他追杀过来要你的命不说，还有可能伤害王马，但你自己也清楚，比起这种恐惧，维系你们关系的更多是那种欲望。做了那么久的炮友，虽然中间失联了几个月，雷庵明显已经对能够让你配合他爽的方法了若指掌，当然你现在的男友王马也不错……可是双方在这方面各有千秋，哪个都放不下的你觉得很为难。这一犹豫，你在和他俩有关的感情/肉欲事宜上就开始拖沓起来，一次两次可能还只是稍微抱怨一下，可时间一长再迟钝的人都会意识到有哪里不对，更别提你脚踏的两条船上一边是霸道的狂气男人，一边是野性未褪的你心爱的男友了。

接连接到男友（你花了好大劲才说服他带手机）和炮友的讯息，而且还都是叫你去同一个地方，就足以让你为事情败露感到心慌意乱了。可当你赶过去之后才发现事情似乎远比你想象的更糟。你被一手刀砍晕之前最后看到的是你似乎才打了一架的、衣衫不整脸有淤青的男友：“王马你没事吧唔——”

………...

“切，你怕了？”

“……不。”

“那就比啊！”

听着这样的话，你从眩晕中醒来，有些惊悚的发现自己被自己的男友和炮友一边一个按在床上，脑袋被夹在两人宽阔结实的胸膛间，衣服也不知道去了哪里，下面那玩意上还卡了个奇怪的环......你总觉得好像有哪里不对，但是眼前这情况似乎也不容你尝试恢复自由。你张了张嘴刚想解释（求饶），就发现这两个人似乎注意力完全不在你身上。不对，不是不在你身上，是——

“唔唔！？”嘴里被灌入了苦涩奇怪的液体和丸状的物体的瞬间，你感觉到一股热流顺着喉咙迅速滚到小腹，再到下面......你的欲望很快就在不曾受到任何刺激的情况下站了起来，“啊，啊啊？这是怎么——”

下身的昂扬被温暖潮湿的口腔包裹住的触感让你尚未出口的求饶和辩解变成了一声饱含情欲的惊叫，你这才意识到你的男友正附身给你口交。虽然因为以前没怎么试过而显得有些生疏，但他小心翼翼的安抚你胀痛处的样子还是让慌乱中的你突然有了一丝安心。可随即你就注意到了他颧骨和下巴上的青肿淤血和擦伤，这是怎么回事？难道......你转头看向另一侧坐着的雷庵，啊他的奶子还是那么好看——啊不对，看这淤青的样子他们是真的打过一架吗！？你张嘴刚想要问，后脑勺上一股大力把你向前按去，直直埋进你暗地里偏爱的美妙胸部。在药物的驱使下，你本能般的张口开始吮吸啃咬，在还留着很有可能是王马揍出来的淤青的白色皮肤上留下好几个明显的牙印。你似乎听见了雷庵嘲讽的笑声，但这会被情欲烧昏了脑袋的你什么管不上了，只想在面前诱人的大奶上多来几口，好缓解身上那股奇怪欲望。但就在此时，你感觉到下身那种有些生涩却美妙的吞吐吮吸感消失了。你被情欲淹没的脑袋刚想抱怨，却从余光看到王马有些费劲的自己探向身后，皱着眉头喘着粗气把你早上才粘着他塞进去的那串定制超长待机小跳蛋通通扯了出来，扶着你硬的发痛的柱身，一点一点坐了下去。

在用余光偷看王马艰难地自己往下坐的时候（雷庵好像在嘲笑他？算了眼睛里进奶子了听不清），你深陷混沌中的理智居然感叹了一下这个牌子的东西持久力真好，现在还在震动，下次要不要多定制几个？当然下一个瞬间你就记不得自己这个荒唐想法了，男友一如既往紧致的后庭用力吮吸着你的硬挺，给予你浪潮般强烈却远不足够浇熄欲火的快感。你们这几个月的同居生活也算是培养出了些床上的默契，即便你不动，王马也能自己扭着腰去够到让他闷哼出声的地方。啊啊，王马.....你一面对正在自己努力的男友满心爱怜愧疚，一面泄愤般用力咬了两口嘴里的白色皮肤，感受着牙间肌肉的收缩，唾弃自己太过胆小而不敢和雷庵彻底断了关系。

然而下一秒你就发觉手被雷庵抓起按在了他挺起的前端上。他好像说了什么？啊，是要你帮他也爽爽吗？嗯......因为药物而脑袋昏沉不太想动的你有点不情愿的伸出双手屈起手指，从对方线条分明的小腹开始，一路向下慢慢把玩着雷庵的阴茎和囊袋，再到隐藏在浅色毛发后敏感的会阴，最后才是滴着润滑液的、微微开合着的潮湿后穴。难得有机会给这个急躁的家伙搞扩张，你时不时小幅度顶一下还在努力扭腰想要够到更深的王马换取猛然粗重的喘息和变紧的甬道，剩余的精力便全部放在“教训”这个不顾你意见就给你添乱的小混蛋身上了。一根，两根......你颇有成就感地并拢四根手指在雷庵体内穿刺，嘴上也不饶人的用力吮吸舔咬浅色的乳珠，感觉到抱着你的雷庵呼吸越来越急促的同时，也用余光关心着看起来快到极限的王马。老实说和王马做你总觉得自己没法坚持，每次都是很快就忍不住想射在里面，这回应该也是——啊咧？你终于明白自己下半身套着的奇怪环状物是做什么用的了，可惜被药物和美色催发情欲的你只能本能地乱动，给予身前身上两人以刺激的同时却加大了自己的痛苦。

“唔嗯——！”不知过了多久，王马突然开始大口喘气，浑身颤抖着射出了几滴浓郁的白浊，随即被雷庵推到了一遍，你只能眼睁睁地看着自己还被束缚着得不到解放的部位从男友挺翘漂亮的臀缝里抽出。

紧贴上半身的温暖肉体和下半身的美好触感突然全部消失让你扭动起来想要去追寻消失的热源，但雷庵显然并没有让你立刻就恢复自由的打算。他轻松地把你拖过来，让你整个人像被子一样趴在他身上，下半身巧合般的刚好抵在才被你扩张过、还在慢慢收缩的穴口。这绝对不是惯性，你模模糊糊的想到这一句话的时候，下半身已经自动往他体内冲去了。

“哈啊，哈啊......这还差不多——啊！【】，你这渣滓给我慢，慢点......”

你依稀听见雷庵似乎在笑着挑衅还在一旁瘫软着的王马，但体内源源不断的欲火让你只顾得上注意你们交欢时的喘息声，汗水在他白皙皮肤上的反光，空气中混杂着润滑剂的甜香味和精液的檀香味，以及最重要的，他时不时会故意收缩一下夹紧你的湿热甬道。经历过彻底扩张的地方显然比以往更加敏感热情，让你无时不刻都在体验卡在高潮边缘的快感冲击。你听得见他在浪叫，知道他很爽，这让你更不爽了，最后如泄愤一般又是一口用力咬在他胸口，几乎咬到出血才放开。疼痛似乎让身下人更加兴奋了，你听得见他一声高过一声的浪叫，也直接感受到了他肌肉的猛然绷紧。这么嚣张实在是让人不爽啊，可恶，你毫不在意力度地用力在他体内横冲直撞却似乎只是让他更爽了，一如既往地让你觉得拿他没办法，只能放任自己随着情欲的推动继续用力冲刺。雷庵很快就淫叫着在床单上染上新的白色印记，可你却仍然不能得到释放。更糟糕的是，因为情欲累积得不到彻底释放，你觉得自己早就变成一团浆糊的脑袋已经开始痛了。

压根不知道体贴为何物的雷庵像是并没有才经历过一次高潮一样翻过身四肢着地趴在床上，用还有些抖的手掰开股缝，露出沾满了被你带出的润滑液的粉嫩穴口，挑衅般在你面前缓缓扭动。被欲望支配了所有脑细胞的你立刻又扑了上去，无视了依稀传来的王马的声音（“喂，说好一人一次来比赛的吧？”），扶起自己根本没得到安抚的下身再次一挺而入。才刚刚经历过一次性事的后穴这会还十分松软，却在主人的调动下以极具煽动性的姿态迎接你的昂扬。柔软的内壁热情的挽留你的入侵，激起的快感似乎也带起了前端的复苏，一颤一颤的渴求着疼爱，不过无论是它的主人还是你都无心去关照了。

这会，王马已经重新加入了这场有些荒唐的纷争，有些笨拙地主动亲吻你的脸和双唇，拉过你的一只手放在自己复苏的欲望上，满是暗示性地用自己的身体磨蹭你的胳膊。在感情方面更加喜欢的人难得主动诱惑你，想也知道要选哪边。你仅存的理智告诉你应该向王马道歉，可愈燃愈烈的欲火扭曲了你道歉的方式，你现在只想索求更多快感，不论源头。

与王马交换湿吻的你隐约听见雷庵因为你剧烈粗鲁的顶撞而愈发放开的浪叫，可你完全没有心情去管他那边。事实上，现在的你只当自己在玩弄一个玩具一般对待雷庵，仅剩的那点还算清醒的脑细胞全在鼓动你去亲近安抚自己受了不少委屈的男友，而你......显然觉得最好的办法还是在肉体方面好好疼疼他，优先照顾到他才是正解。你又粗鲁地顶了几下身前那个“罪魁祸首”，靠着以往的经验准确地贴着他最敏感的地方用力剐蹭，意料之中地感觉到下身传来一阵抽出收缩：他高潮了，可是你还是没能射出来，那个环太碍事了。

你有些委屈的倒在王马身上嘟嘟囔囔抱怨这碍事玩意，让对方顺着你的动作一起躺倒在床上，故意把自己愈发坚硬胀痛的欲望抵在对方的那处磨蹭，打定主意要他帮帮你。你听到王马轻轻叹了口气，随即觉得下半身那处束缚似乎松了些：“......你这个笨蛋。”他好像是这样对你说的，而你则随着药性的驱使扑倒了他，把自己对他的扭曲爱意和愧疚连同欲望一起深深埋进那处让你魂牵梦绕许久的地方。很舒服，不想出去，你脑子里只剩这句话了。在本能的驱使下，你像是回到了第一次和他上床时一样有些不知分寸，胡乱亲吻他的脸和唇，啃咬他的肩膀锁骨，把手指陷进并不算柔软的臀部用力揉捏。王马压抑的低声喘息无疑成为了新的强力催情剂，让你近乎狂乱地用力疼爱身下的恋人，从脖颈到小腹，亲吻照顾他每一处敏感的地方。可很快你就没法专注了，因为回过神来的雷庵一把扯过你的上半身，有些粗鲁地吻了上来。从未与他接过吻的你被这新奇体验震得出了一会神，让雷庵成功的夺取了主动权，甚至差点推开王马让你再次继续趴在他身上。你有些艰难地与他唇舌纠缠着，在发觉王马主动把腿缠绕在你腰上暗示你继续时立刻便转了注意力。你想用手推开有些碍事的雷庵，却发现自己不意把手按在了雷庵结实的胸部，那柔软的触感让你（有些自责的）放不开手。似乎察觉到了你的走神，王马抓住了你空闲的另一只手放在自己线条分明的腹部，颇有些不耐地夹了夹你还深埋在他体内的物件，想让你重新把注意力放在他身上。

你感觉自己快要被上下两处的诉求撕裂了，就连动作都开始有些毫无章法。也许是因为王马替你松开了束缚，也许是因为你已经到达了极限，你终于在王马的体内爆发，射出大量浓郁浊液，灌满他的体内。在你内射的同时，早已与你达成肉体上的默契的王马也终于真正达到了顶点，呻吟着射了出来。你瘫软在抱着你的两人之间，听见尚不餍足的雷庵抗议王马“作弊”，转而拎着你的后颈要你继续。尚处在姗姗来迟的高潮后不应期里的你有些敷衍地用手指抚弄了几下，引来了夹杂着不满抗议的淫叫。

“喂！【】！你这混蛋......啊，给我，换......那个啊——”

“是是是——！”

药效让你本就不长的不应期大大缩短，你亲了亲还半昏迷的王马，把自己复苏的欲望从他体内撤出，复又探入还在欲求不满的雷庵体内。有了药物助兴又没有束缚的你在高潮一次后也算是恢复了少许理智，报复性的在雷庵体内熟练地找到敏感处辗转碾磨，干得他浪叫出声，十指拽紧了床单几乎要在上面抓出洞来。几十个回合后，没了阻止你泄欲的东西，你很顺利地在他体内射出精液，让他随之高潮。即便是被人压在身下，雷庵也总是那个掌握着主导权的，此时也一样。你能感觉到他绞紧后穴咬着你的那处不放，几乎都能想象此刻正背对着你的那张脸上有着怎样得意抓狂的笑容。

不得不说，你的确是对他这样的个性又爱又恨，但他不是王马。

王马在一番即可说激烈又只能说是小规模的搏斗后打晕并推开了体力不支的雷庵，挑着眉毛看着你：“【】，还有力气吗？”

“哎？啊，王马我——”好不容易恢复理智的你刚开口试图辩解便在眼前的美色中再次迷失，借着药效又朝他扑了过去，一边亲他一边在他耳边低语，“我还是最喜欢你啦！再来一次好不好~”

“好啊。”你看着他平静的笑容只觉得心都从喉咙口重新坠回胸口，扑通扑通的跳着，随之而来的愧疚几乎压过了性欲。王马却完全不在意的样子，拉着你的手摸向他的小腹：“你之前射的也太多了吧，这都鼓起来了。”

“唔哦哦哦哦哦哦哦！”你被自己把王马的肚子搞大（物理）的事实刺激得再次把理智抛到九霄云外，抱住王马不住亲吻啃咬他的脖子和胸口，“王马是最棒的！”你口无遮拦的胡乱喊着没有意义的称赞话语，用腿分开王马的双腿，让他彻底被你钉在床上。此刻你全然忘却了自己还身处于脚踏两条船被发现的危急时刻，满心满意的只想和最喜欢的王马做到够为止。不，不对，怎么可能够呢，你一口咬在恋人的胸口，留下一个新的牙印，绝对不会放手的，死都不会。这一次的性爱持续了好一会才最终以中出结束，你紧紧抱着刚刚去过还在喘着粗气的王马，撒娇似的在他脖颈那蹭了蹭，却发现药效好像还没有过去......

“笑话，你该不会真觉得几回就好了吧？”不知什么时候醒来的雷庵突然从斜后方压上来，像是撒娇一般把脸埋在你背后。深知这人喜怒无常的你强忍着不发抖，却惊恐的发现下半身似乎真的在雷庵滚热的呼吸喷到你后颈时有了反应。“喂，【】，”雷庵侧躺在你和王马身边，毫不掩饰地像你展露自己结实的肌肉和流畅的身体线条，以及上面满满的牙印和吻痕，“来啊，怎么不继续了？你不是喜欢做的嘛，这次本大爷就好心的让你随便来吧。我们可还有比赛呢，对吧王马？”

“......嗯。”

你从未如此后悔又庆幸过与这两人相识，两个人都散发着致命的吸引力，引诱着你继续去探索他们的身体。折腾了一天，到最后你也没来得及问他们的“比赛”是指什么，更没敢问两人对你的处置，不过你很快就知晓了后者。

吴雷庵光明正大的拿走了你和十鬼蛇王马同居的公寓出入密码（似乎还自己配了钥匙），并且时不时跑过来或者拖你出门去做。而王马呢？表面上似乎不太在乎的他也开始学着主动邀你去享受二人世界，在你身上留下一点看着不显眼做的时候又无法忽略的痕迹，雷庵很讨厌这个，每次都要盖过去。总觉得......比之前还要提心吊胆了一点？啊算了，你从来都不是那个能掌控全局的人，还是听话比较适合你，有了这两位谁还有心情去想别人呢？

**Author's Note:**

> 三连短打最后都不太短啊哈哈哈，虎头蛇尾真的是我的老毛病了。也不知道会不会有Extra写点这仨的“和谐”日常呢......（要让“你”活下来还真是很有挑战性啊......）


End file.
